Nightmare
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: I wanted to scream. To cry. To run. But I couldn't. Couldn't make the pictures in my head disappear. Who could actually do such a cruel thing? Who could kill them all? Could take them away from me? ItachiXOC How Itachi's girlfriend experiences the morning after the Uchiha massacre. Translation from my german story 'Alptraum'.


**Hello everyone, I translated one of my German fanfictions into English and voilá, this is the result.  
**

**It's my first story written in English so far, so please ignore the mistakes.  
**

**I don't own Naruto or the characters, only Hina and the story plot.  
**

**Have fun reading :D .  
**

****blablabla - normal (Hina's P.O.V.)

_blablabla _- past

**Nightmare**

Slowly I walked through the streets of Konoha. It was early in the morning and the village had just waken up. The sun shone bright and warm from the sky.

I didn't care.

Instead I thought at yesterday again and again. Yesterday and the days before yesterday.

"_Itachi, what the heck is wrong with you?Why are you suddenly this cold-heart?"_

"_It's nothing, don't worry about it my dear..."_

"_Itachi Uchiha, don't lie to me! I know you, and I know when you're worried about something."_

"_Hn."_

"_Have I done something wrong? Or have I said something ugly?"_

"_No, it's nothing. Don't worry about these kind of things, my dear. Okay?"_

_He kissed me, but it felt different than his usual kisses. This one was... cold._

_I shivered slightly._

_Itachi stopped immediately kissing me. He looked into my eyes. Worried. _

_During the last few days it was really rare that he showed any signs of feelings in his face. _

"_What's wrong?" He took my face in his hands softly while he was staring into my brown eyes._

"_Nothing", I whispered. "It's nothing."_

"_Hn."_

_I barely could hold back my tears from running down._

Frustrated I kicked a stone away from the street.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly act so cold, hard and emotionless? What happened to the Itachi I fell in love with?

"_Awesome, now I definitely got lost." Worried I looked up to the sky that turned slowly but steadily dark. I blew a few hair out of my face._

"_May I help you?"_

_I jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind my back. I turned around, ready for everything._

_Well... almost everything._

„_Eh... Eh... I... Hm.. Well..." I gave up trying to say a full and correct sentence._

_The man... no teenager smiled slightly._

_I felt the sudden heat rose in my face immediately. _

_Those damn hormones. _

_The incredible well-looking guy in front of me only smirked. "So, may I help you now?"_

"_Eh... I don't know. Maybe. I got lost."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Are you new in Konoha?"_

"_Yeah, I moved to this village today."_

_He nodded. "Alright, so where do you live? I'll bring you home."_

_I brushed really hard. Hopefully he didn't notice it in the darkness, I thought. I told him the address of my apartment. And followed him._

"_By the way, my name is Itachi."_

_He looked at me questioningly. I understood and answered stuttering: "H-Hina", while I was staring at my feet. _

"_Hina. It's a really beautiful name."_

_I smiled. Mumbled a "Thanks."_

I had to smile as I thought back. How I met him. How everything began. The best time in my entire life.

A hot, smart and nice young man who turned fast from a first date to my boyfriend.

His kind mother who allowed me to stay sometimes in their house over night and who treated me soon as a member of the Uchiha family.

His strict father who accepted me in his house and who thought that I would be good enough for his older son.

His sweet little brother who also became my brother.

His best friend Shisui with whom I really got along well and with whom I often was kidding around.

Why couldn't it stay like this? Why did everything change so quickly? Why did he change?

"_Hina, please leave. Don't come back today."_

"_But..."_

"_Now!"_

Dammit, what was wrong with him?, I asked myself the hundredth time while I ran my fingers through my long black hair.

Of course I understood his confusion after he heard of Shisui's suicide. I was confused too after I had heard the message.

Of course I understood that he couldn't believe that his best friend should have commit suicide. I barely understood it myself.

Of course I understood that he wanted to be left alone. Even if I wanted to hold him in my arms. To pass the sadness and pain together with him.

But...

This wasn't an excuse of why he suddenly looked so cold and acted all emotionless. Neither it was for his sudden reserve towards me and his family.

"_Hina, might I ask you something?"_

"_But of course Sasuke. What is it?" I smiled at him while he sat down at my side in front of his parent's house._

"_Does Itachi hate me?"_

_My smile frowned immediately as I looked surprised at the younger Uchiha. "No! No, of course he doesn't. Why... Why do you think he does?"_

"_Well... I don't know exactly. It's just that he doesn't really has time for me any longer. He doesn't train with me anymore, instead of that he always just pokes my forehead and says 'I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time.' I know that he has a lot to do since he's in the ANBU, but... still..."_

_Sighting I hugged his little body tightly and kissed him slightly on the forehead. "I know that Itachi is not the greatest in showing emotions and all, but I know that he loves you. Wholeheartedly. I mean, you're his brother after all."_

_Sasuke relaxed a little and a slight smile crept on his lips. I run my right hand through his spiky black hair while I offered: "Look Sasuke, what do you think of the idea that I'll talk with Itachi? I'm gonna tell him that sometimes he shall take himself a timeout from his work to help you with your training. How does it sound to you?"_

_Sasuke nodded. Smiled. "Okay."_

Sasuke wasn't the only one who recognized the sudden change in Itachi. His father, who actual was always proud of his older son, didn't even look at him anymore.

He just ignored him. Worried. Sad. Hurt. Disappointed. A little angry.

I tried to pull Itachi to his old self. I tried to talk with him. I tried to avoid a big upcoming catastrophe.

"_Hey 'Tachi."_

"_Hn."_

"_I know that you're a busy man and all but could you just train with Sasuke once in a wile?"_

"_Like you said, I'm a busy man. I don't have any time for such a thing. If he wants to train he shall ask father or you."_

"_But he wants to train with YOU. With his brother. No one else."_

"_That's childish and foolish." Without a word he stood up and went to the door._

It didn't work. My tries had been totally effortless.

Itachi staid as emotionless as before.

Frustrated I bit my lower lip while I was buying something for breakfast at the baker. Even if I wasn't hungry after all.

Inside my stomach was kind of a knot. For days.

Every time I looked into Itachis emotionless eyes this knot tightened itself.

Always when I heard the cold voice of my boyfriend it grew bigger. And bigger.

"Have you already heard what happened last night?" I bit from the Seele (AN: Don't know how to say it in English. It's a large piece of bread.) in my hand while I turned my head slightly to the side where a corpulent woman was talking loudly with her friend.

"No, what happened?"

"It seems that the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out during the last night."

I frowned. What?

"Oh my god, that's terrible!"

The Seele fell off my hands. I didn't even realize it. I just stood there in the middle of the street, stiff as a poker. Shaking. With wide eyes.

No no no, that's not true. It can't be true. Just rumors. Nothing more. You don't hear to those two old hags, do you?

"Hey girl, are you alright?"

I ran. I ran like my life depended on that.

I was in shock, didn't even hear the curses that the villagers were screaming after me as I just pushed them aside.

I stumbled. Tripped. Continued running.

Everything I heard was my own loud heartbeat and the voice of this woman.

"_It seems that the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out during the last night."_

As the entrance of the Uchiha village came into my vision, my heart nearly stopped at the sight of it.

Barrier tapes rustled in the wind. Anbus went through the gate.

I started shaking heavily. I didn't want to go inside of the village. I was too afraid of what I might find there.

An image appeared inside my head. Itachi. Dead. His black eyes stared at me. Broken. Without light.

NO!

Somehow I managed to move my feet. To bent down under all those barrier tapes.

In front of me was a desolate Uchiha village. Countless lifeless bodies, temporary covered with some blankets.

White, bloody hands hung lifeless under some of the blankets.

My legs were shaking. Were about to give in. Shivering I leaned against a nearby wall of a house. It was pinned with Kunais and Shuriken all over it. On the left side of my head I saw a sticky red spot.

Panting I bend over my knees. My stomach rebelled. Was about to turn itself upside down. But all that came out was gall.

I could nearly feel the death. The coldness, the blood. I could hear the screams. The sound of weapons clashing against each other.

I saw Sasuke's little body, pinned with Kunais, falling forward. Into the mud. His blood emerged itself with the dirty water of a puddle. Everything turned red.

I wanted to scream. To cry. To run. But I couldn't. Couldn't make the pictures in my head disappear.

My new family. Dead. Just like that.

Who could actually do such a cruel thing?

Who could kill them all? Could take them away from me?

"Hina?" I turned to the soft voice. The third Hokage stood in front of me, his eyes filled with endless sadness.

I opened my mouth. Tried to say something. A whimper was all that came across my lips.

But the Hokage understood. "We don't know yet what exactly happened last night, but it seems that almost everyone was killed."

"Itachi...", I managed to say. My voice was rough and not more than a whisper.

The Hokage just shook his head. "We didn't find him. Yet. But we did find his parents. They're dead."

I only stared at the dirty ground. Tried to understand his words.

Please please, God, anyone, let Itachi be alive. Please please please.

"Hina", the Hokage continued to say, "The only survivor who we could find until now is Sasuke. In the very moment he's in the hospital. You should visit him. Care yourself about him."

He was alive. At least one of them was alive.

I managed to nod slightly at him before I released myself somehow from the bloody wand and stumbled slowly towards the exit. I passed the bodies. Passed the white lifeless hands.

I couldn't turn my eyes from all those blankets. I searched after hands I knew, hands I have seen some hours before.

Finally I reached the Uchiha entrance. I disappeared from the Uchiha village. Run away. From the blood, the dead bodies, the death itself.

_My fingers circulated over Itachi's bare muscular chest. We lay on Itachi's bed. He had slung his right arm around me and hold me pressed tightly against him. Like he never wanted to loose his grip from me. Like he never wanted to let me go._

Again I ran without realizing anything through the streets of Konoha, the hospital before my eyes.

Sasuke was alive. He was fine.

"_Have you seen this, Hina? I've hit all the targets!"_

_I smiled at Sasuke, as he ran sweating, but smirking happily, towards me and Itachi. _

"_Of course I saw you, Sasuke. You've been fantastic. If you continue like that, you'll be even better than me someday."_

"_Well this isn't really hard after all."_

_My hands placed at my hips I turned towards my boyfriend. "What do you mean with THAT?!"_

_Itachi only smirked his usual superior smirk while he was looking at me, challenging me._

"_Just wait, we'll see if you still say this nonsense after I would have tickled you to death."_

_With that I charged at Itachi who easily dodged my attack of course. Sasuke was snickering behind me._

"_Careful Hina, behind you!"_

_But before I could even react Itachi stood suddenly behind me, holding my arms with one of his hands while he tickled me in my side with his other hand. _

_Laughing I tried to struggle myself free from his grip but it didn't work._

"_Let her alone, big brother! Hina, I'll safe you!"_

_In the next moment Sasuke beat his brother with his small little fists while he was trying to pull me away from Itachi._

_The whole scene was so hilarious that I ended up on the soft grass laughing loudly and holding my hurting stomach._

I had no idea how I found to the hospital in my condition but finally I trembled through the front door breathing heavily.

Somehow I managed to say "Sasuke Uchiha" as I stood in front of the nurse at the reception desk.

"Eh..." She gave me a confused look. As I stood in front of her shivering and with eyes wide opened.

"Room 301."

I ran up the stairs, slid through the hallways.

"Wait, you are not allowed to be here!", a nurse said to me as I passed her. I ignored her, rushed into 301.

Sleeping peacefully Sasuke lay in one of the hospital beds. His little body was covered with a blanket. I let myself fall in a chair near the bed. Buried my head in my hands. Cried.

As the nurse saw me collapse at the side of Sasuke she closed immediately her mouth, her eyes turned soft and she closed silently the door behind her. She let me alone as I cried my soul out.

I don't know how long the tears rolled out of my eyes until suddenly I felt a little warm hand on top of my arm. I looked up. Wiped the tears out of my face.

Sasuke was awake and sat straight in the bed.

I hugged him, I was just happy that he was still alive. That he didn't lie under one of the blood soaked blankets.

Dead.

I didn't want to let him go. But finally I released my hug and saw him deep into his black eyes. I saw sadness, confusion, madness, fear, and anger.

"Whoever that person was who did all this, he's gonna pay for his actions", I whispered. "He won't escape with that. I promise."

Totally numb Sasuke looked into my face. And said with a low, rough and thin voice those two sentences that let my world completely crumble.

"Hina, it was Itachi. Itachi he just... He had...

Killed them all."

* * *

**Yeah, this was it. **

**Hope you liked it.  
**

**I would be really happy if you'll rewrite or PM me to tell me your opinion. I'm happy of any sort of criticism as long as it's fair.  
**

**Should I continue writing in English or was it too hard to understand so that I should go back to German?**

**Anyway, I love you all who read my story until the end.  
**

**Your evil mastermind  
**


End file.
